


spontaneous acts

by P2PWP



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Light Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-30
Updated: 2012-11-30
Packaged: 2017-11-19 21:13:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/577726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/P2PWP/pseuds/P2PWP
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose tries being a little spontaneous. John is okay with that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	spontaneous acts

This is already beginning to taste like a bad idea. Rose Lalonde is not spontaneous, or spur-of-the-moment, or any word that might suggest anything within two miles of the word "fun."--at least, that is what runs through her mind as her boyfriend looks up from his video game, looks up at her standing in the middle of the room wearing nothing but a set of black lingerie and a pink scarf.  
  
"Um," he says.  
  
"Be quiet," she says immediately. In retrospect it sounds a bit mean, but this is not the time to retract and reflect. If what she's read on the topic is true, bondage is an act of...well, action. Of being in complete control of the moment. She can not betray a breath of the hesitation trembling up and down her spine.  
  
So even though she has no idea what she's doing, even though she's cold and shaking and essentially a stick figure with skin and the underwear doesn't do a damn thing it promised to do for her figure, she saunters forward, hips cocking almost violently.   
  
"Be quiet," she says again, a little more gentle this time. She presses a thumb to his mouth, putting a halt to whatever question he was about to ask. "I want to try something."  
  
"O...kay." John snaps the DS closed and tosses it on the couch cushion next to him. "I am okay with trying something. I am all about somethings."  
  
Rose walks to be in front of him, inhaling slightly. "I would--you wouldn't happen to be intoxicated or under the influence of any drugs at the moment would you?"  
  
He quirks a brow. "No...?"  
  
"Just verifying." At least they were off on the right track. "I would like, if you are willing, to try an experiment of sorts. One of a decidedly sexual nature, to put it delicately. I am not typically the gambling type, but I'm willing to wager you're at least somewhat curious to hear where this is going."  
  
"...go on."  
  
She takes a breath, fingering the scarf around her neck. "Sit up, please, and close your eyes."  
  
He gives her a suspicious look. "Isn't your partner supposed to know what's happening when bondage is involved?"  
  
"It's all about surprise, J--how did you--?" Her tongue stumbles.  
  
He grins. "You weren't exactly being subtle, Rose. Here's a hint: next time don't leave your browser open when you're looking up 'A Hundred Handsy-Dandy Bondage Tricks'." His grin turns lecherous, complete with waggling eyebrows. "So am I supposed to call you Mistress Lalonde now?"  
  
Her face flushes, and she slides almost forcefully into his lap. "Be quiet."  
  
"Oh Mistress, be gentle~"  
  
She grits her teeth, grabbing for his--damn it to hell, his hands are huge. All of him is huge. " _Be quiet_ , John."  
  
"Bu-but...Sempai..." He gives her the doeist eyes he can muster, biting his lower lip. "T-this is my first time, and all..."

"You think I don't know that?" She almost growls, bringing his fists together. He gives no resistance as she gets to work. "One would think it warrants mention how often you bring up sex. Some days I wonder, is he trying to drop a hint? Is John Egbert capable of dropping hints that don't leave dents on the tile? Mysteries of the universe!"  
  
"Well Rose, if anything 'warrants mention,' I think it's the fact you didn't even consider trying sex before making sure I couldn't touch you. What sort of hint is that supposed to be, Miss Freud?"  
  
Silence.  
  
"Um. Rose?" He looks down, way down. She doesn't move.  
  
"You're right. I'm sorry." Slowly she stood, head still lowered. This was why she didn't do 'spontaneous.' "This was utterly selfish, and I should have known. I don't have any idea what was going though my head."  
  
"W-wait, ah shit--" He quickly stood, easily dwarfing her. "Rose wait, I'm sorry, I didn't mean that, come here--." He makes to hug her, but is surprised to find his hands unable to move more than a few inches from each other. "...huh." He gives them a few experimental movements. "You're better at this than I expected."  
  
That actually gets a smile from her. "Well, that makes two of us."  
  
They lock eyes carefully. "I didn't...I should have realized that this was unfair, to make it so you couldn't enjoy...this." she reaches out to take his hand. "It wasn't about your perception of it, really, I just...I might have been a little scared."  
  
His eyebrows jump. "Scared? You're like the bravest...I actually know a lot of brave people, but you're tied with like two people in being all kinds of totally brave! And you're scared of..." He pokes himself in the chest. "Me?"  
  
She smiles. "No, not you, I just...In case you haven't noticed, I'm not exactly the best at intimacy. It's a bit... intimidating."  
  
They're quiet a moment. "So...?" He finally says.  
  
She looks down. "So...what do think we should do?"  
  
"I think..." He screws his face up thoughtfully, before giving her his hands. "I think these could probably stand to be a bit tighter. And behind my back. Imagine if my arms were between us? Oh man, that's more than a bit of a mood killer."  
  
Rose looks up, staring at him a long moment before smiling. "If you say so. And John?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"..." Her smile becomes a smirk." I will be very gentle."   
  
  
 _(At the end of a night they have a destroyed pair of black panties, a torn shirt, and a kicked over lamp between them. But as she lays between his arms, softly running her fingers over the red marks on his wrists, she realizes she has never felt safer being this close to someone.)_  
  
(In the end, maybe being spontaneous does have its perks.)


End file.
